Almost Martyrs: The 70th Hunger Games
by Kerprew
Summary: This new arena will not only test the tributes beneath the skin, but taunt their beating hearts within. "This isn't a game anymore; you can't just play around with people's lives like this!"/ "Watch me, District 6." Syot closed. Introducing, the 70th Hunger Games!


Disclaimer: I dont own The Hunger Games or the tributes. However, I do own the words and the plot.

Almost Martyrs: The 70th Hunger Games

This new arena will not only test the tributes beneath the skin, but taunt their beating hearts within. "This isn't a game anymore; you can't just play around with people's lives like this!"/ "Watch me, District 6." Syot closed. Introducing, the 70th Hunger Games!

* * *

_"If I died the world would continue to move along... as if nothing had happened."_

_Fullmetal Alchemist_

* * *

Prologue

_One. Two. _

I'm going to die here.

_Three._ The seconds counted automatically in my head, like my steady heartbeat that was faltering slightly with each gasping breath I took. _I'm going to die here._

That thought passed through my mind with far less fear than it should have.

"Altima! Altima!" A voice screamed out, but it was soft to me. Fuzzy. Drifty. Almost as if I was underwater.

A pair of startling sharp blue eyes met my vision, but I didn't recognize them.

_Four._

I didn't recognize him.

_Five. _

"Altima! No, Lavender, stop the bleeding!"

'I can't Mustang, she's dying! She's dying!" This new voice was frantic and scared, full of fear and misery. "It's too deep!"

_Six. _

Ahh, Mustang.

"Mus..ng," I choked out desperately.

_Seven._

My _brother._

Mustang's eyes froze then in a moment of bitter panic. "ALTIMA!"

I've never heard this perfect stranger sound so broken. His blue eyes were still in absolute agony, once so full of happiness.

_Eight._

My vision blackened.

_"Altima, do you know I love you?" _

_I rolled my eyes, snapping the newly caught rabbit's neck in one painless twist. "Of course I know, I love you too." _

Gasping, I took a deep breath again and my eyes shot opened and I heard screaming again. My eyes met Mustang's and I saw something else… Running through fields of District 6, chasing butterflies and singing with Mockingjays. His eyes used to be so blue I could count the individual chips of ice.

_"Daddy… why did mommy have to die?"_

_Nine._

_"One day everyone will die, Alty, we all die." _

Now they were glossy and frosted over and they reminded me of death.

_Ten._

Death.

The scream of Mustang came to my ears, but I closed my eyes in exhaustion.

The sound of flesh on flesh sounded, and a strangled scream and a snap met my ears, followed by the shrill beam of a canon.

_Eleven. _

Death.

It is all around us…. But District 6 was right.

Death is not the end.

My heartbeat rang in my ears, but now it was faint and unrecognizable.

Death can never be the end.

Perhaps it was only the sound of the rain… I felt it, small salty droplets dripping down on my cheeks.

Because death is the road…

_Twelve. _

"Altima," a voice sobbed. "My sister, my sweet sister. You can't die, you were suppose to win. You were going to win!"

_Thirteen. _

And I am the traveler.

The sound of a second canon screeched through the air.

"NO!"

And my soul is the guide.

_Fourteen. Fifteen… Sixteen. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, the victor of the Sixty-sixth Hunger Games, from District Six… YOUR CHAMPION, MUSTANG BRADLEY!"

And I greeted death like an old friend.

* * *

**Four Years Later.**

"Easy, Riley," Mustang Bradley spat, running a hand through his messy black hair. "we'll be there soon enough."

The grinning teen smiley coyly, his dark eyes shining. "I can't wait for this shit, man."

Mustang rolled his eyes. Riley Yates was probably the most idiotic Hunger Games Champion there was alive today, minus Finnick Odair. That bitch was nuts. He didn't get them, at all. Riley, winner of the 67th Hunger Games, who killed to save his own life. Of course, he didn't blame Riley for doing what he did. He too, had killed. But how could he be so happy?

The Hunger Games did not break Riley Yates.

"Oi! Ponyboy!" Riley chuckled, snapping his tanned fingers in front of Mustangs nose. "What district do you think'll take the prize?"

"Quiet, Rudolph. And I don't know, I didn't watch The Reaping's."

Riley gave a mock gasp. "You are not a true fan."

Mustang was silent.

"Hold your horses-"

Ah, the beloved horse jokes.

"-I'm only kidding. I think One is a big possibility. That guy is huge. And the girl from Six is soooo hotttt-"

Mustang rolled his eyes. "We're here."

A small building stood before them, old, yet elegant. The Pub. It was on the edge of District One, close to the Capitol. Riley sauntered in, his stupid grin plastered on his stupid face. Riley wasn't a true fan of the Hunger Games, but addicted to gambling he was.

"Let's watch the recaps," Riley smiled, sliding into a booth.

Mustang slid in and put his chin in the palm on his hand, his fingers resting on his cheek.

* * *

**D1, Luxuries**

Male: Steele Hughes, 18 _(The Envy)_

Female: Kivuta Seiswen, 16 _(POMForever)_

**D2, Masonry**

Male: Jason Ellis, 17 _(Deathangel80)_

Female: Elanor "Elle" Levanne, 16 _(LouisVuittonluver)_

**D3, Technology**

Male: Felix Heart, 16 _(Beauty From Ugliness) _

Female: Kenley Cornelis, 15 _(NeddyJenkins)_

**D4, Fishing**

Male: Keane Mariolus Cruley, 17 _(HungerGamesIsMyLife) _

Female: Robynn Phebe Hecate, 17 _(HungerGamesIsMyLife)_

**D5, Power**

Male: Callix Blade, 15 _(Anonymous) _

Female: Irascible Frost, 15 _(Irascible)_

**D6, Transportation**

Male: Griffin Hemdal, 17 _(TheDarkness-sAngel on Deviantart)_

Female: Chevrolet Gray, 18 _(Helton) _

**D7, Lumber**

Male: Wolfgang Otis, 14 _(Casadee) _

Female: Sennet Erwin, 18 _(julesjumper)_

**D8, Textiles**

Male: Samson Genesis, 13 _(Beauty From Chaos)_

Female: Sheba Kin, 13 _(The Envy)_

**D9, Grain**

Male: Rocketi Mauluga, 18 _(RockSolid)_

Female: Navidad Corvez, 14 _(Friend)_

**D10, Livestock**

Male: Cube Holland, 12 _(Seth)_

Female: Neeve Korol, 14 _(sock-feet-and-stirring-sand)_

**D11, Agriculture**

Male: Necro Storme, 12 _(Jennifer) _

Female: Eisa Kellensmark, 16 _(TheDarkness-sAngel on Deviantart)_

**D12, Coal**

Male: Cole Wintercress, 18 _(Unicorn819)_

Female: Alabelle Bondelli, 12 _(Chatoya)_

* * *

"Some of them are so young," Mustang whispered.

Riley took a sip of some drink. When did he get that? "Yeah," he whispered. "it happens."

"These games will be the most interesting yet, Riley, the most brutal yet."

And Riley could only nod.


End file.
